


Serpentine Seduction Redux

by Lexigent



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: Aziraphale has made an effort. Crowley has to show him there are other ways two celestial beings can have fun.My take on the prompt "Snake". It's unbetaed because I just wanted to have some fun.





	Serpentine Seduction Redux

"There we are," Aziraphale said as he poured Crowley a glass of wine and set it down on the table before him. 

They were sitting in the backroom of the bookshop, as they had done on so many occasions over the years since he’d had it. Crowley had brought in a cinnamon swirl, which at this moment was sitting on the table in front of Aziraphale. However, Aziraphale did not seem interested in it. Instead, he kept looking at Crowley intently after he’d filled his glass, then put his hand over Crowley’s just as Crowley started drinking.

Crowley raised his eyebrows over the rim of the glass, then put it down after one sip.

"Well," Aziraphale said, and Crowley could hear a trembling in his voice, "just so you know, I decided I’d make an effort for you."  
Crowley eyed the label on the wine. "No offense, Angel, but Chateau Neuf du Pape isn’t exactly more of an eff- oh. OH." He wriggled his fingers. "Huh." Aziraphale moved his hand so their fingers interlaced.  
"It's just that, well, now that they said they're going to leave us alone, I thought we could... I thought you wanted to, well, you know. To - be with me."

Crowley tilted his head. "I _am_ with you now."

Aziraphale moved his hand off of Crowley’s and it disappeared by his side. "You know what I mean."  
Crowley rearranged his limbs on the chair and took off his sunglasses. "No offense, but - you do remember we swapped bodies?"  
Aziraphale sighed. "That’s hardly the same."  
"Same as what?" Crowley hid his expression behind a fist as he watched Aziraphale blush to the roots of his hair. "Congress. I mean, intercourse." Crowley groaned, though not without affection. "You’re not going to find one human who actually calls it that." 

"Well?" Crowley thought he’d never seen Aziraphale so tense, and that was saying something. He removed his hand from in front of his face and let Aziraphale see the broad smile behind it. Then he moved forward and gave Aziraphale a quick kiss on the lips. "You’re sweet," he said, "but that’s not what I’m about." 

Aziraphale looked taken aback. "I know, I know. I was never very good at living up to humanity’s demonic fantasies. But there is something I’ve always wanted to try."

"Please," said Aziraphale, and Crowley transformed into his snake form. He made his way around Aziraphale where he sat, wrapping his tail around Aziraphale's torso, then crawling up and coming to lie around his shoulders. His head came to rest next to Aziraphale's left ear.

"Ssso good," he hissed next to Aziraphale's cheek. "All around you." He could feel Aziraphale's heartbeat with every fibre of his body, the ebb and flow of his breath where he was snaked around his torso, the different textures of his clothes. He rubbed his head against Aziraphale's cheek. "You can sstroke me." He felt the soft skin of Aziraphale’s hands against his scales, the angel’s touch tentative at first, then becoming more certain. 

"Yessss," he hissed as he relaxed into it. He could feel Aziraphale’s heartbeat quieten and his breath become more even.

"Tighter," Aziraphale breathed, and Crowley contracted his muscles around Aziraphale's ribcage and heard him gasp. "Yes, just like that." His face radiated pleasure.

They stayed that way for some time, Aziraphale's hands running up and down Crowley's body, Crowley wrapped tightly around Aziraphale.

"Better than what you had in mind, isn't it?" Crowley finally said.  
"It is rather less messy," Aziraphale replied, then quickly added, "One would assume."  
"Would one indeed." Crowley slid off him and transformed back. He downed the glass of wine in one, then looked straight at Aziraphale. "I’ve got a lot to learn about you, angel, haven’t I?"  
"Perhaps." Aziraphale smiled, then leaned forward and kissed him. "But you’ve got eternity to do it in, dear."  
"Point taken," said Crowley, poured them both more wine, and looked forward to whatever else this afternoon might have in store.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to shout at me about Good Omens, hmu on Twitter @ardyforshort!


End file.
